


i can teach you how to dance

by heronlibra



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, lots of pining, sfw, theyre lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronlibra/pseuds/heronlibra
Summary: a modern au of minerva and olivia falling in love as inspired by @vwyn19's art on twitter! seriously go check out their art, it's fantastic. also inspired by minerva and olivia's warriors supports ... and the fact that minerva is just hot. like, insanely hot.





	1. first steps

The eldest princess of Macedon could watch for hours the way that the fabric twirled about the hips and thighs of Maria’s dance instructor. The soft but vibrant curl of fabric, gently swaying and moving as though it were sentient, coupled with the furrowed brow of the dancer and the passion she puts into her work. The focused stares of the children, some in wonder, some in admiration, but all determined, and ready to learn. It was something she’d never experienced before, and it was mesmerizing. The pink braids bouncing off her shoulders each time she made sharp or soft movements, the way her back arched and then sank. Olivia was a very beautiful woman, and Minerva was smitten, to put it lightly.

But what she didn’t know was that she wasn’t the only one who had a pining heart. Olivia too admired the strength that Minerva carried with her, the biceps she showed off whenever she came to pick up Maria, the proud laughter, the gentle way she lifted her youngest sister. The gaze in her ruby red eyes, the scarlet burn of her hair, and the scent she carried - Cinnamon, slightly of machinery, and campfire embers. It was  _ very _ Minerva. The dancer found herself often thinking of the other woman’s smirk when she was teasing Palla or Catria, and it made her face feel flushed. She was just … handsome. In a way that a man couldn’t hope to achieve.   


She was handsome in her personality and her looks, and it was no wonder Minerva always had so many women swooning over her. Olivia thought she stood no chance with the redhead, seeing as she was also Macedonian royalty. Minerva, on the other hand, thought  _ she _ was the one with no chance. There were always men and women around Olivia, and her stubborn heart said that there was no way such a beautiful woman would be interested in her. So they shared longing glances each day, simple conversations, and shy little smiles. It was all they had to give. It was all they could do in public, after all. When people were watching, you had to pretend to be someone else. But if they’d ever have a moment alone to just speak, then perhaps ...  


Luckily for Minerva, their one on one meeting was inevitable.   


* * *

It was a rainy day when Michalis called Minerva to say he couldn’t pick Maria up today. Of course, he called late, and they bickered. But in the end, she found herself on the motorbike, heading towards the dancing studio. Crimson red, just like her hair. Olivia sat with the little girl, watching the rain fall against the windows and wondering if she would be dry enough on a bike.   
  


“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Olivia asked, resting her arms on her knees as they sat with each other.  


“Uh-huh.” Maria drew her coat in closer, “I ride with my sis all the time! Rain or sunshine … She’s always careful when I’m with her.”

Olivia smiles, thinking of her own brother. Lon'qu was the same with her, he was frowning and grouchy, but always made sure that she was safe with him. And Minerva … the thought made her heart thump in her throat. 

“Well … good! Minerva’s a good sister, um, isn’t she?”

Maria’s face lit up at her instructor’s question.   


“She’s the BEST! She’s always really patient with me and … she’s always really nice, even if she has kind of a mean glare sometimes. And she’s smart, and she loves to hear me talk about dancing in your class!”

That made a blush light up Olivia’s dark cheeks, as she put her hands on her face. “D-does she? I’m certain it’s because you’re such a talented dancer, Maria!”

“I’m not _ that _ good, miss Olivia. Not like you! You’re amazing!”

The sound of the approaching motorbike made both of them stop their conversation. Maria’s eyes lit up and Olivia’s hands gripped tight the sheer skirt she was still wearing. While Maria gathered her things, her instructor made sure that her makeup didn’t look too bad since she’d just re-applied some after all that physical exercise. The door jingled as she put the hand mirror away, and Maria ran to Minerva, clinging to her side and jumping a little. There was no one else left in the studio except for Olivia. It was so quiet that Minerva raised a brow at the lack of chatter.   


“Hello, Maria. Did you behave yourself today?”

“Sh - she was an angel like always!” Interjected Olivia, and Maria nodded.

“I am glad to hear it. Do you have all your things?”

“Ah, my coat -- One second!” With the little girl running off to the cubbies, they were … alone. Violet eyes met scarlet and both of them blushed very faintly, Olivia fiddling with one of her long pink braids.   


“Um … hello, miss Olivia.”

“Oh! Uhm - j-just Olivia is okay, Minerva.”

  
“Olivia, then. You’re quite the dancer. I’m always impressed when I come by and watch the end of your instructions. I didn’t know that there was so much to … all of it.”

The Ylissean girl thought she was dreaming. Was Minerva  _ complimenting her? _ “I … w-well … I’m not that great! I’ve still got so much to learn and I hope they’re learning a bunch and -- I -- thank you. It’s not as easy as it looks, but Maria’s really … really doing well! I think she’s going to, um, probably be the lead in our next performance …”

Minerva smirked and Olivia felt her brain stop functioning for a second. Gods, did she have to be so attractive? She had to look away, trying to hide how red her face looked and felt.   


“Will she? I’m very proud of her.” And then Minerva paused, drawing a bit closer. “But you know, if she needs private lessons for that, I’d gladly take her to each one.” Her voice, low, soft, and husky, made Olivia shiver. “She could take them here, or in Macedon … whichever you think would be easier.”

She swallows softly, glancing up at Minerva who was … very close now. Olivia stands up perhaps a bit quickly, leaning towards the redhead. “I, um, I think that --”

“Minny! I got it!” Bursting back in with her raincoat on, Maria blinked at her sister and her instructor, inches from each other. “Oh … uhm … sorry?”

Minerva stepped back and cleared her throat, cheeks blushing red. “Well! If you’re ready, let’s get going. I’ll speak to you later about what we discussed, Olivia.”

“Uh … r-right …” She felt scrambled. One look. That was all it took for Minerva to win her over. “S-see you both later!” Her face was so red … But Minerva didn’t seem to be that bothered at all! She watched them exit her studio, leaning against the door-frame as Minerva straddled her bike and adjusted her helmet. Her thighs were so strong … and Olivia caught herself staring when Maria climbed on in front of her sister. Maria waved, and she waved back until she couldn’t see them anymore in the rain.   


Closing the door to her studio very quickly, Olivia exhaled. What was  _ THAT _ all about? Private lessons? In  _ Macedon? _ Was that flirting? Was Minerva flirting with her?! There was no way she was! But what did she mean by private lessons? And ... When did she get so excited about the thought of it? The chance to be alone in the studio with Minerva watching her, her strong hands on her waist, drawing closer to her until -- No. No, no, no. Don't get carried away, Olivia. She was just being friendly, nothing more. Or so she thought until she upon cleaning up one last time found a scrap of paper on the floor … and opening it revealed it to be Minerva’s number.  
  
Her private number. The one she no doubt had connected to her cellphone. Olivia’s stomach had butterflies in it already. “... oh dear …” Maybe it _was_ flirting. She’d have to consult with Lon’qu and inquire about _his_ crush when they next met up. For now, she had prep work to do. The lights in the studio click off softly as she locks up for the night, head spinning. Was it possible? Was it truly what happened, or was she imagining it?   



	2. sibling rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look out! it's michalis!

Minerva wondered where she stumbled. Olivia seemed receptive of her flirting, but maybe she was … uncertain? Rain hit her helmet as she carefully drove Maria back to the Macedon mansion, brow furrowed. Palla, Catria, and Est had all encouraged her to try, but what if her instincts were wrong? It wouldn’t be the first time she’d ever accidentally flirted with a woman who wasn’t interested. She remembered the time she’d flirted with that woman from Rigel and sighed a little under the helmet as they pulled up to their gated mansion. 

Maria could feel her sister’s wariness, even from where she was sitting. One of her little hands patted Minerva’s arms and the elder sister felt better, momentarily. The gate opened and she drove them towards the mansion, painted the dark scarlet color of blood and accented with black furnishings. Michalis’ car was not in the driveway, so either it had been parked in the garage or he truly wasn’t home yet. What did he have to do that would’ve made him this late, anyways? Maybe he had a meeting, or maybe he had papers to sign, or … who knew what happened in the life of the Macedonian king? Certainly not her, or Maria. She helps her sister hop off the bike after she drives it into the large garage, and pulls her helmet off, tossing her short red hair to loosen it up.

“... Minerva?”

“Yes, Maria?”

“I didn’t really interrupt, did I?”

“Of course not!” Minerva laughs, placing her hand on the little girl’s shoulders to guide her indoors. “Nothing was really … happening between your instructor and I.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Really.”

“I know she likes you too … she always looks dreamy when I say you’re coming to pick me up!”

“Now, now. We don’t speak of people who can’t defend themselves, hm?”

Maria groans, a little frustrated with how the two seemed to skirt around the idea. 

“Go on to your room and do your homework, and then we can do something else together until Michalis gets home.”

“Yes, Minerva.” Maria huffs, crossing her arms! Why were adults so bad at talking to each other? But the child skitters away to her room anyways, and finally Minerva sighs and runs a hand through her crimson bangs. Olivia looked dreamy when thinking of her, hm? That felt … promising. She decides to check her phone and surprisingly, one new message notification is on the screen from an unknown number. Minerva felt her heart leap as she unlocked her cellphone, eagerly reading the message.

[From (---) --- - ----]   
{this is minerva, right?? hi!!! its olivia!!! i found your number in my studio so i figured i would message you!!! you didnt drop it on accident or anything, did you?? its okay if you did … but … uhm … yeah, no, its okay!!! }

… Even the way that the dancer typed was adorable. Minerva puts her phone away for the moment, deciding to message her back later. She needed some coffee, even with as late into the night as it was. It had been a long day of running between Maria’s school to the grocery store and then back into town to do more errands and finally, back to the studio to get her sister. But, Minerva couldn’t say that she objected to the moment of intimacy she had with the Ylissean. They had been so close that Minerva could smell her floral perfume (cherry blossom? Was it that, or was it lavender?), that she had nearly put a hand on Olivia’s hip to draw her closer. So close that she could recall the shine of her baby pink lipstick, and the blush on her dark cheeks. The small dots of freckles across her cheeks, and eyeshadow to match her lipstick, a gentle pink.

Her big eyes, the shy smile, her delicate little hands, clenched in the tulle skirts because she hadn’t been home to change yet. Minerva thinks fondly of her laugh when Maria did in fact interrupt, the way she quickly pulled away as she raises the cup of black coffee to her mouth. Her jacket had long since been discarded, and now she was wearing her black t-shirt and red jeans in place of it. On the front of the shirt was a logo depicting a viper with the symbol of womanhood on the top of its head, slithering out of a skull. Underneath that was ‘butches against b#@ches’ in a punk font, and it was one of her favorite shirts. It looked especially good tucked into her high waisted red leather jeans, or on another woman after they’d spent the night together. Minerva sips deeper from her cup at the thought of Olivia in this dreary, quiet house.

Would she like it here? What had she said?  _ Private lessons? _ A woman like that wouldn’t feel anything but overwhelmed by the idea of going anywhere in private with someone she was crushing on. She was shy. Delicate, Minerva dared to think. Not that Olivia couldn’t hold her own if she absolutely had to, but most things were probably frightening for her. Was  _ she _ frightening? The redhead had tried to be as non-threatening as possible, and she hadn’t noticed any fear in the other woman’s face. Then again, she wasn’t really looking for it. A groan left Minerva as she rubbed her forehead, being careful not to displace her green headband. Her mind kept going over saying private lessons so casually …

But she didn’t have very much time to contemplate, as the door swung open and Michalis, King of Macedon, entered their house. His limp was more pronounced today, and she scowled at him as per usual. He scowled right back, adjusting his jacket in order to slip it off his shoulders. Red eyes, red hair, everything in their home was so gods damned  _ red. _

“You were late.” States Minerva curtly, gripping the handle of her mug a little tighter.

“Oh, sue me. I had an appointment, Minerva.” He fires back, eyes narrowing. “You weren’t doing anything important anyways,” Michalis adds, after slipping his shoes off. Minerva bristles visibly, like an angry cat.

“I wasn’t doing - Yes I was, Michalis.”

“Don’t you start with me.”

“I will do whatever I very well like in my own home, brother.”

A tension hung between them, as it always did when they were within a fighting vicinity of each other. 

“This argument is pointless. Besides, it bought you time alone with that little wallflower of a woman, didn’t it?” The smirk that follows his statement makes Minerva’s blood boil a little.

“What do  _ you _ care?”

“So, I’m right.”

And as much as she hated to admit it, he was. Her teeth grit together as she forces herself not to answer, instead chugging the rest of her coffee.

“Where were you.”

“Have you lost use of your ears? I had. An appointment. For my … injury.”

Her expression softens, but only slightly. 

“You could have just told me that to begin with.”

“I figured I wouldn’t  _ need _ to.”

She had long since noticed the use of the dragon head cane that Michalis began to carry with him after being released from prison. And of course, she had dealt with the perpetrators in the only way Macedon knew how, with violence, and death. It was only fair, considering they put their hands on the king. And she, the princess, would never stand for anyone hurting her family, even if it was Michalis, who … They had never quite gotten along. 

“Are you …”

“I’m fine. Don’t start your worrying, little sister.” Michalis chided, but she watched him stumble towards the living room to sit in his armchair anyways. He looked … exhausted, perhaps. 

“I won’t, then. You’re a grown man, after all.”

“And you’re still as irritating as you were when we were children.”

She smiled over the top of her cup, but only for a moment. 

“I’m far less irritating than you.”

“Shut up.”

It felt like the old days when they would bicker for hours, except for one detail: She was still angry over what he had done. To her, to Macedon, to their family. And it was likely that she would never forgive him, but they had to learn to deal with it, for Maria’s sake. Minerva sunk onto the couch beside his armchair, pulling up her phone again to finally respond to Olivia after saving her number.

[From Minerva to Miss Olivia]:   
{Hello, Olivia. It’s good that you found it. I was hoping to get in contact with you, after all. I wanted to ask … Would you like to get coffee sometime this upcoming weekend? We can discuss further Maria’s advancement of her dancing lessons. Let me know your availability.}

Now all she had to do was wait, and stare at the profile of her exhausted brother. She wondered if they would get along … Michalis had never liked very many people. But he  _ was _ the first to defend her when she came out in high school to their mother and father. And he  _ was _ the first person to encourage her to cut her hair short in rebellion against her royal duties. Michalis … Their relationship was so complex.

And Minerva wondered if they would ever work out their issues, or if they would keep berating each other forever, as another message appeared on her phone. She could worry for her brother later. She deserved to have fun every once in a while, after all. Even if Michalis thought otherwise. The Ylissean woman’s response made a smile appear on her lips. She’ll answer it later - For now, Maria needed her help with homework. And Minerva knew Michalis was in no position to limp to her room, so with her head full of thoughts about Olivia, she gets up to help the youngest of Macedon, cheeks slightly pink.


	3. who is the more awkward one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lon'qu and olivia discuss their awkwardness over dinner. olivia takes the first move and texts minerva, while lon'qu debates with himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay in updates! i've been busy until now when i could actually sit down and write this chapter. next up ... the coffee date.

“I don’t _know_ if it was flirting or not!”

Olivia buries her face into her hands as she sits beside Lon’qu in their favorite restaurant, face flushed red as it had been when she got in close to the Macedonian princess. Her brother’s face remained emotionless as he picked up another fry, 

“You know I don’t know how women … you know.”

“I-I know! But Lon’qu … I don’t know who else I could possibly talk to about all of this happening at once.”

“Mom.”

“No!!!!”

“Dad.”

“No!!!!”

He sighs loudly and she shrinks, messing with the end of her braid and leaving her food more or less untouched. A chicken salad with raspberry vinaigrette, the red contrasting nicely against the beige chicken and the green lettuce leaves. They sit together in silence for a moment, both of them contemplating the situation. Olivia opens her mouth and then shuts it again, fiddling with her braid even more as Lon’qu grows more annoyed by her silence than he did when she refused to speak to their parents. Really, why did he have to do all of this? It wasn’t like she didn’t know he never spoke to women and feared them at most, or at least, that was how he was in highschool. Now, as an adult, he was learning to curb that fear. She looks so helpless sitting there and staring at her phone that he groans, and leans over. She looks up, and much to her surprise, her adoptive brother takes up her phone.

“What -- Lon’qu, h-hey!”

“Shut up. Give me a minute.”

He slowly inputs Minerva’s number, saving it as a contact before handing it back to the dancer. 

“There. That wasn’t as hard as you made it seem. Now just … say hi.”

“W-what? That easily?!”

He scowls and she gulps before pulling her phone towards herself, leaning away so he couldn’t watch her text. Her technology skills were at least better than his, but not by much. If anything, she was just better at texting than Lon’qu was. At the most, he sent one word answers or if he was in a really bad mood, one  _ letter _ answers. After pressing send, and agonizing over the message she typed, Olivia fought the urge to throw her phone into her purse and not look at it if it pinged again. Lon’qu chomps another fry and leans back in his seat, scowling at his water. His sister, however, knew well that his deep frown wasn’t out of genuine unhappiness.

“So, uhm, I meant to ask …”

He looks back up at her, raising one thick brow as she finally takes one tiny, nervous bite out of her salad.

“You and your crush, have you …?”

“No.”

“Whuh? But you said that you would --”

“I didn’t. End of story.”

“Oh …” 

Another silence hangs between them and Lon’qu braces himself to hear her asking why. It was always  _ why not _ or  _ how come _ with Olivia.

“... why not?”

Lon’qu makes a rumbling noise in this throat as she takes another bite, being careful not to drip the dressing onto her skort. (For those of you who aren’t old like me, a skort is a skirt with shorts under it.)

“I … froze up.” He rubs the back of his neck as she frowns this time, pointedly looking away from the dancer to hide his blush. “And then I just couldn’t do anything. Except say hi, and then. Well. I turned around. And I left.”

It was hard to say who was the more awkward between the two of them. Olivia nods in understanding, chewing on her leafy greens before deciding how to answer this information the Chon’sin man had just given her.

“I get it … it’s so hard to just … put yourself out there. Uhm … did  _ he _ say anything?”

Lon’qu’s face burns redder as he thinks about the priest with his hands folded against his robes, his green eyes so gentle but intense, and his long blonde hair framing his face. The scent of incense and the other man’s cologne, something subtle but unique that was either cedar or rosewater. The way that he smiled genuinely, the light catching strands of his dark blonde hair to illuminate a halo behind him. An angel sent down to the masses, but all he was missing were the stark white wings that every heavenly being seemed to have curled against his back. Libra’s words sounded scrambled in Lon’qu’s head now that he thought about it, which made the memory frustrating instead of heartwarming. He curls a hand into his dark brown hair, mussing it up from it’s already messy state.

“... I don’t know. I said I froze, Olivia.”

“Gosh … we’re both so bad at this.”

He nods in agreement, stuffing his cheeks with fries so that he didn’t have to say anything else about it.

And then Olivia’s phone pings with an answer, which startles her. She checks it hurriedly, seeing that Minerva wanted to meet her for coffee - Was it a date?! Is this a date?!?! Was the redhead asking her to meet up in a friendly way, or a romantic one?! Olivia stifles a squeaking noise, scooting her chair closer to Lon’qu’s to show him what Minerva had replied with.

_ {Hello, Olivia. It’s good that you found it. I was hoping to get in contact with you, after all. I wanted to ask … Would you like to get coffee sometime this upcoming weekend? We can discuss further Maria’s advancement of her dancing lessons. Let me know your availability.} _

“Ok.”

“Lon’qu!!!!”

Exasperated, Olivia bites her bottom lip while she thinks of how to reply. “What do I say? D-do I say yes? Do you think she’s asking me out?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Ugh!!” Dating was so frustrating. Having crushes … even more so. Maybe she should ask someone else if this was a date or not - And Olivia believed she knew precisely who.

She opens her phone up again to go to another contact, pointedly  _ not _ Basilio or Flavia, but one of her and Lon’qu’s mutual friends. Robin, the girl from Plegia and her twin, Reflet. Surely, she would know what to do in a situation like this, especially since she was dating Cherche. Did she even want to be bothered about this? Was her situation, her uncertainty enough to bother her friend? Olivia shook her head, trying to clear those horrid thoughts from her mind. No … Robin wouldn’t mind giving her advice. She just had to shake her anxiety about it off. 

[MSG to robin!! From Olivia]:

{robin? i have a question if thats okay. .. i cant tell if minerva is asking me on a date or not and lonqu is no better than me and im kindof freaking out a little so could you maybe possibly look over thsi for me?? thankyou so much i owe you one!!!} 

It takes her friend a moment to answer back, which leaves Olivia and Lon’qu in anxious silence with each other. She taps on her glass with her pink nails and he clenches and unclenches his fist under the table. He grits his teeth a little as she plays with the food on her plate, squeezing her fork a little too hard.

“Stop that.”

“W-what? Stop what?”

“Stop.”

“... how am I supposed to know what not to do if I don’t know what I’m doing that’s annoying?”

“Cut it out.”

Olivia sticks her tongue out at him as her phone’s text notification makes a noise, which she practically scrambles to look at.

[MSG to Olivi from robin!!]:

{It definitely looks like she’s asking you on a date. And also, I don’t mind. You should tell her that you’ll meet her for coffee, I think this woman really likes you. Tell Lon’qu Reflet and Cherche and I say hello.}

A soft inhale of breath makes Lon’qu look to his sister as she excitedly places her fork down. It  _ was _ a date! Minerva  _ was _ flirting! It wasn’t all just in her imagination after all … Someone as handsome and smart and just downright  _ cool _ as Minerva was interested in her, which she didn’t understand. The princess of Macedon could have any woman she wanted by her side, so why would she want awkward, shy, clumsy Olivia? Wasn’t there someone else out there more befitting of her royal status? Someone prettier, someone who was more confident, someone who didn’t stumble over her flirting and had to ask others if they were being sincere or not? She deflates a little, sinking into her chair. It wasn’t like it was easy when she was a youth to tell if people were being sincere or they were teasing her because she got so easily flustered. Lon’qu knew the look on her face and the misty look in her violet eyes, so he shook her arm a little to make his sister look up.

“... you won’t know unless you try.”

And that was all it took for her expression to lighten up again. With trembling hands, she writes back to Minerva.

[MSG from Olivia to Minerva]:

{i would love to meet up for coffee!!! im free on saturday afternoons!!! ill see you at the downtown java bean?? at 3pm??? its a date! :D}

A date.

_ A date. _

She said it was a date. Mortified, she stares at the sent notification and then delivered, and then  _ read. _

She muffled her screams with a large breadstick, as Lon’qu tried not to laugh. 

“See.”

“I have to go get ready - I’m sorry - I need to --” 

“Go.”

She scrambles up, and Lon’qu watches her leave, taking out his wallet to pay the bill. 

“... I’ll never understand women.”


	4. Coffee and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coffee date! Olivia and Minerva are at long last earnest about their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THERE WAS A HUGE DELAY AND I AM SO SORRY!! My computer broke, and it really killed my productivity. I’m back now, though! (I really love this ship too.)

To say that Minerva was nervous would be an understatement. Olivia had referred to this as a date and so she had dressed up in her best black leather jacket, which had many an accessory patched onto it over the years. Under that was a dark scarlet button-down and to top it all off, her pitch black jeans tucked into her steel-toed boots. Maria that morning had helped Minerva’s hair look as neat as possible, and she adjusted the green headband one more time while she waited for her date to arrive. It smelled of fresh coffee and baking bread in the coffee shop, and it was warm and cozy as though one were to visit their grandmother’s house. The outside was made of red brick and dark oak wood, and vines slithered through the cracks and bloomed in gentle white flowers. It looked like something that belonged in a book about a fairy house in the woods rather than a modernized, sleek coffee shop that belonged in downtown Macedon.  
She checks her phone again on impulse, finding no new messages. Minerva sips some of her hot coffee while she waits, tapping her fingernails against the table in both nervousness and habit. The door jingles as another customer enters and the redhead looks up to see Olivia standing there, clutching the strap of her pink purse and peering through the crowd. Her cheeks grew warm at the sight of the dancer. Olivia was wearing a soft pink dress and white flats, her usual gold and white headband, and light makeup. She’d tied ribbons into her braids and paired her dress with a white pullover that formed a bow over her chest with a delicate silk ribbon. Her tights were white, but not blindingly so. Minerva held her breath until Olivia spotted her and she watched the other woman’s dark cheeks burn as scarlet as the Macedon princess’ hair.

“H-hi, Minerva!” The Ylissean girl smiled and Minerva felt as though she were staring at the very personification of spring warmth and tenderness until she snapped out of it and smirked back, getting up to pull the dancer’s seat out for her.  
“Hello, Olivia. You look beautiful, especially with the ribbons in your braids.” Minerva’s voice doesn’t betray her obvious attraction as she keeps it even and low, picking up one of the braids to let it slide through her fingers as she sat back down. Olivia’s fingers twisted her purse strap in what Minerva thought was exhilaration, but it could have very well been a nervous tic. Olivia had a lot of those.  
“I — I do? Thank you! You look really stunning, Minerva …! I … I was going to …”  
Minerva cuts her off, “Bring me something? I’m glad to just have your company, you know. But, I did bring something for you, now that you mention it.” Minerva holds out a pink rose, making Olivia’s eyes positively light up.  
“Oh — m - my favorite! How did you guess?” She gasped softly, taking the flower in her hand and holding it gently, as though it were made of glass and not a flower, already cut and dying.  
“I guess I have an eye for the things you like, Olivia.” Minerva answers with a sly smile, and rests her hand on top of the dancer’s arm. Olivia feels her heart do backflips. Minerva’s hands were rough but not unpleasant, warm and surprisingly delicate. Maybe her hands, which usually held onto the grips of her motorcycle, were delicate only for Olivia.  
“... I … guess you do …” She manages after another moment of silence, fidgeting when Minerva pulls her hand away.  
“So, I, um! I thought about w-what you said, about private lessons and I … I have time for that … on Saturday afternoons if — If you think Maria still needs them?”  
Now that caught the redhead by surprise. “Oh! I didn’t think you’d accept. Are you sure that you’re alright with that? Michalis, stubborn man, is never home on the weekends. So, our time aligns perfectly.” And having Olivia in her home … It was an exciting thought. “And I know that Maria has been begging and begging me to get extra lessons from you, her talented and very pretty instructor.”  
Olivia thought her face couldn’t get any redder. But at that compliment, she felt her ears burn. Her ears!  
“I — I would — I mean, that’s okay with —“ Minerva stifled a laugh. Goodness, she was adorable when she was trying to keep her cool.  
“Th-that works for me!” The Ylissean managed after taking a few deep breaths. “I need to .. um … work with her on her routine for the recital anyways! And I …” Now, Olivia’s voice grew quiet, and tremble a little with nothing but sheer nervousness.  
“I really … like you, Minerva. N-not just because I’m teaching your sister, but you’re really incredible and really handsome and really strong and wow I’m rambling now and I should stop but I can’t stop myself and —“  
Minerva makes her quiet down when she picks up the other woman’s hand, pressing her lips into her knuckles for a chaste, but meaningful kiss against them. “Olivia.” She murmurs, blush burning her own cheeks as red as her hair, “I’m quite smitten with you, too. I had hoped you meant this was a proper date, and not just a business meeting.”  
And at that confession, she squeezes the poor rose so hard in her other hand that she heard the stem snap clean in half. “O-oh! Oh!! I …” A smile breaks onto her face as she tries to keep herself collected. “I, I’m so glad that it’s m-mutual! I thought … I thought you already had someone else you were interested in, or you weren’t available, or …” Or she wouldn’t be good enough for the princess of Macedon. When Minerva laughs, it’s warm and thick like honey.  
“How funny! I thought you were the one disinterested in me. Or in women at all, rather.”  
“W-what?!” Now she laughs, airy and relieved, a direct contrast to Minerva’s hearty voice. “No way! I’ve b-been crushing on you for months!”  
They both looked foolish, and both women were embarrassed by it. The princess however returns her hand to holding the dancer’s free one, her red eyes light with happiness. “And I, you.” She admitted softly, in a rare moment of vulnerability. Olivia felt like she could leap out of her seat right then and there and kiss Minerva, right in front of all the onlookers. The cafe’s bustle and noise were little but background stimulation for her anyways, as Olivia’s focus was one-hundred percent on the redhead sitting next to her.  
“S-so, um … w … would you want to go on a …”  
“A second date?”  
Olivia nods, and for the first time, she tries her coffee. Ah! Perfectly sweet, just the way she liked it. “Nothing would make me happier. What would you like to do next, my dear?”  
Uh oh. Olivia’s brows knit together as she frowns, having clearly not thought that far ahead. What do people do on the second date?  
“Umm … err …”  
“I know.” Minerva smooths the skin over the back of Olivia’s hand with her thumb. The dancer was … very soft. Very warm. Very meek. Minerva knew to take it slowly. “We’ll go for a drive along the Macedonian countryside. I’ll take you to all the best spots for photos. Does that sound alright to you, sweetheart?”  
Oh, the nickname. Olivia is practically a doe in the headlights at the name so tender and clearly meant for her. “Y … yes! That sounds great, M - Min —“ She had to be brave about this. “... h … honey.”  
Gods, she was cute. It was taking a lot of restraint for Minerva to keep herself from kissing those soft pink lips right then and there. “Then I’ll pick you up sometime in the next few days.”  
She watched Olivia pull out her phone, checking her schedule and texting someone (a sister? A friend? Didn’t she say she had a brother?) and nodding, “Um! Uh … I’m free on Fr-Friday! Are you —“  
“Yes, I am.”  
A comfortable quietness settled between them as Olivia tried not to be impulsive. But Minerva, smiling at her, so sincerely, made her thoughts feel a little muddled. Her breath caught in her throat, softly but enough for the princess to notice. Olivia leaned in, catching Minerva off guard as she laid a tentative, unsure kiss on the other woman’s cheek, leaving a baby pink lipstick print there before pulling herself away, practically withering in her seat. “I —! I’m sorry! I didn’t th-think before I,” But Minerva shakes her head, looking quite happy herself.  
“No need to apologize. In fact, if you want to do it again, I wouldn’t mind at all …”  
Now Olivia makes a noise that’s halfway between an exhale and a wheeze, making Minerva laugh again. “W-wha — No!!”  
“And why not, sweetheart?”  
The dancer swallows hard. That nickname … it was making something burn in her gut. Happiness? Well, that, and the fact that Minerva was just hot, plain and simple. “I … I’m embarrassed.”  
“I know. It’s very endearing.”  
How was she supposed to outdo that? Instead, Olivia pulls her hands away from Minerva to cover her face, just so that the princess couldn’t stare. Well, she was already staring. But …  
“I … I sh … I have things to do .. todayyy …” But it was clear that the dancer didn’t want to leave.  
“Oh, do you? Well, send me a message in between. I’ve got to go and take Maria to her art classes right about now, anyways. I’ll see you on Friday, then?”  
“Y-yes! Absolutely!”  
And just like that, the date was over. Olivia watched Minerva leave, watched her wink before putting the helmet on, and sighed, melting against her seat. How … in the world … had she pulled that off? Her thoughts were all focused on Minerva now, and it would be hard for her to concentrate for the rest of the day. And not only that, but she actually managed to score a part two of their date!  
Was she dreaming? No. The warmth of Minerva’s cheek under her lips was enough proof that this was real.  
“I’m so luckyyyy …”


End file.
